Unexpected Reunion
by Randi
Summary: Chapter 8 Now Up! FutureAU TRORY. Rory runs into Tristan and some old issues come back. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Background Prequel

A/N - Ok, this just all of a sudden came to me while doing absolutely nothing today. I don't really know what to say about it. Oh, and if you were actually following my other story, it'll have a new chapter posted soon, well, as soon as I want to, I've just been way to busy to do anything with any story. Oh well, don't forget to review. I'm writing it as a single chapter prequel and I need to know this it is worth writing a story from . It's kind of an AU/future fic, but well, let's just go with that. It's told in Rory's point of view. Oh, and one last thing, Dean never came to Chilton.  
  
Disclaimer - don't own a thing  
  
Summary - What if Rory decided to agree to the PJ Harvey concert. What would be different, what would happen?  
  
----------  
  
Set in the year 2007  
  
----------  
  
I wasn't quite sure why I agreed to it. It's wasn't like me, to just agree to go to a concert with Tristan, the one who I couldn't stand in my first year at Chilton. I was glad I did though. During the concert he was a perfect gentleman, doing everything perfectly. It was different, HE was different.  
  
That night was the night I had a complete change of heart. Before the concert, I had been a bit uneasy, I thought I was still hung up on Dean, but after seeing Tristan like that, I realized I was over him. I had started to see Tristan in a new light that night, and that's how I managed to screw my life up.  
  
It had all started out perfectly, he had asked me out again after the concert, and I agreed. We were perfect together, and we dated for a good year and a half, but one day, during Christmas vacation, everything changed, and everything that had been good, all came crashing down to a horrible ending.  
  
It happened the day after school let out for Christmas. We both had to spend the holidays with our parents, meaning thirty minutes away at all times. I had a surprise planned for him, so that we could see each other for a short period of time during the long break.  
  
Madeline was having another party and Tristan was able to go, but we were supposed to be on our way to New York City on that day, so I wouldn't have been able to make it. But as it happened, my mom just had to be at the inn that day, so we moved our trip back a day, so I could go to the party. I figured it would have been a good surprise for me to just show up, instead of calling him and spilling it.  
  
I had managed to talk my mom into letting my grandmother buy me a car, so I didn't have to take the bus or use the Jeep to go to Hartford all the time. Mom raised me right though, I ended up getting a blue Jeep Wrangler, so we were constantly able to trade vehicles whenever we wanted.  
  
I drove to Hartford on my own and showed up at the party about a half an hour after it had started. When I walked in I didn't see very many of my friends. Since I had started dating Tristan, I had acquired many of his friends, so I actually fit in around Chilton.  
  
I wandered around looking for at least someone I knew, but it was a big house, so I really didn't see anyone I was close to.  
  
I figured I'd just find an empty room where I could just sit and listen to my walkman. The first room I tried was locked, thank god, but I walked in on two people in the next one. I can still remember it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory opened the door to the bedroom and saw to people practically undressing each other on the bed. As soon as she walked in they both looked up at her. Rory quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys; I didn't mean to walk in on you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I thought I locked that door," The girl told her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this," Rory said as she took one last glance at the two before turning towards the door. As she turned, she slowed her head. She knew that guy was someone she knew, but he appeared to be hiding.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should look back or not. She couldn't stand not knowing. As she opened the door, she took a quick glance back to see none other than the Tristan DuGrey. Her boyfriend, who she had planned on surprising, had attempted cheating on her.  
  
"On second thought," Rory said, turning to the girl on the bed, "would you mind giving me a few minutes to talk to Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess," the chirpy blonde turned to Tristan, "come get me when you two are done talking, ok?"  
  
"Umm, we'll see," Tristan said uncomfortably as he shifted on the bed.  
  
"Alright, bye now," she said as she left.  
  
"Aww, she's so cute. Where on earth did you find her," Rory said giving Tristan the best smile should could conjure up.  
  
"Uh, hey Rory," Tristan said, running a hand through his already tousled hair, "I thought you were gonna be in New York today?"  
  
"Well, ya, I'm obviously not though, am I?" she said very plainly.  
  
"Well, no, no you aren't," he said looking anywhere but directly at Rory.  
  
"Ok, well, do you have anything to say to me, before I leave? I should let you know that I won't come back," she said as flatly as humanly possible. She waited for a response and when she got none she turned toward the door and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Rory, don't go, I can explain."  
  
She turned and looked at him, waiting for his explanation. "Alright, let's hear it."  
  
He looked at her, as if he was trying to find any emotion in her look. He sighed, "Ok, maybe I can't explain." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to stay.  
  
"Tristan, all I need to know is how long this has been going on, that's it."  
  
He looked at her expressionless face, "a week, at the most."  
  
Rory took a deep breath and looked at the corner of the room, trying to maintain her composure. "Before we let out for Christmas break?"  
  
"Ya, a day or two before." He said, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap.  
  
"All I have to say is.a year and a half. You just threw a year and a half of a good thing out the door." She said.  
  
He got up and walked over to her, but as soon as he reached her, she turned on her heal and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the hardest breakup of my life, yet possibly the one I handled the best.at the time. I tried my best to avoid him. I had the problem of finishing the rest of High School with him. But what was a semester?  
  
I had overheard Paris talking one day about what college, and I couldn't help but listen, since Tristan was right there. They were talking about who had accepted them and where they were planning on going.  
  
I had already been accepted to Harvard and Yale, and had chosen Harvard, and I heard Paris talking about that was where she was going. Tristan had been accepted to Harvard and West Point, and was stuck between the two, so I had a 50 percent chance of ending up at the same college as him.  
  
I had never really gotten over him. I mean, it was hard, he was the first guy I had loved, the first one, and currently only one I had slept with. You don't just get over people like that.  
  
It turned out he went to Harvard too, but he had an entirely different major, so we never ran into each other. I'm not even sure he knew I was going there too, since I didn't tell any of the people he knew, and I never ran into Paris or any other Chiltonites.  
  
Now it's the summer after my graduation, and I already have a job working in New York, writing for the Times. I have my own apartment and things couldn't get any better right now.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, the end got a little weird, I know, but this is the end of the prequel of my story. Please tell me if you want me to write the actual story AFTER you have read the summary of it.  
  
Summary - After Rory started her job in New York, it seemed her life couldn't get any better. She had the greatest friends, the greatest job, and she really saw no need for an immediate boyfriend. She still had a healthy relationship with her mom, and she and her dad had grown closer since he had finally married her mother. She now had a little sister and a little brother.  
  
On a trip to Hartford to attend the funeral of her grandfather's close friend, she sees her old flame Tristan walking around with his parents. She sees him again at the funeral and actually approaches him. What happens when she finds that they live in the same city, in the same neighborhood?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Please review, and if you feel the need, email me at mountain_dew_4u@msn.com  
  
~~~~~~~RANDI~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Figment of my imagination

AN - Hey all, sorry about the long wait on this. I completely forgot about finals and now it's literally a cram session each night, but I'm home today, and I have nothing else to do. The chapter before was just, I dunno, a prequel maybe. It's a future fic, trory, and umm, not too much else. Enjoy  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer - I wish, I wish, I wish, darn, now my head hurts, I don't own nuttin.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: Figment of my imagination  
  
-----  
  
Rory sat down in her roommate's barker lounger and closed her eyes. She'd had the best day. Nothing could bring her down from her state of happiness. She had just been offered a better job writing for the New York Times.  
  
As she was reclining, Nean, her roommate, walked through the door. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a pop.  
  
"Hey Nean"  
  
"Hey Ror, what's with the happy face?"  
  
"Ugh, you'll never believe what happened at work today."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, you were promoted and got a 15% raise?"  
  
"Hey, how'd you know?"  
  
"Krystal called me earlier."  
  
"Ugh, I told her not to mention it to you, I wanted to tell you myself," Rory said as she put on a pout.  
  
"Oh, but you'll like that she told me, because I went out and bought the extremely expensive hard to find coffee for tonight," Nean said  
  
Upon hearing this, Rory's eyes lit up and she jumped off the recliner and started jumping up and down and hugged Nean.  
  
"Alright, calm down Ror, I'll start up Geoff, or is it Tucker?"  
  
"Actually, Krystal stole Geoff, and Tucker broke last week, its Ronnie."  
  
"Right.you're the only one I know who names their coffee pots."  
  
"You OBVIOUSLY have not met my mother."  
  
"Hey, if she's anything like you, I'm not sure that I want to."  
  
With that Rory hit him.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory, is it ok if Krystal comes over later?"  
  
"Gee, you're asking me if it's ok that my best friend, who happens to be your girlfriend, can come over to OUR apartment, I'm gonna have to ponder that one for a little while there Nean."  
  
"You aren't funny, you know that right?"  
  
"Eh, you love me anyways."  
  
They sat there and talked for over an hour before Krystal showed up. The three of them celebrated for a bit, and then Rory excused herself to go outside for a little fresh air.  
  
She walked around for more than an hour, in no direction in particular, just thinking happy thoughts to herself. She walked into the convenience store on the corner and picked up a Starbucks frappachino, which always calmed her down after a long walk in the city.  
  
When she walked into her apartment she saw that Krystal was already gone and Nean had gone to bed already, which was odd, considering it was only 10:30. She decided to watch a bit of TV for around an hour before she went to bed herself. She went into her room and set the alarm for 7 since she had to be in at 8, giving herself half an hour to get ready.  
  
She had he most unique dream during the night. She had been sleeping peacefully in a king size bed when the scent of coffee woke her up. She got up and saw a room she didn't recognize. Rory walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the scent of the coffee. When she got into the kitchen, she saw Tristan standing in front of the stove cooking eggs and sausage, with croissants lying next to the stove. That combination was Rory's favorite breakfast food. He turned around and greeted her with a kiss.  
  
That was pretty much the extent of her dream, since the shrill ringing of her alarm brought her back to life. She got up and started getting ready, trying her hardest to forget the dream. She had done so well; it had been at least 5 months since her last Tristan dream. She thought she was over him completely, thinking she had moved on since High School. Maybe she had, she was never sure after her dreams.  
  
She made it to the office 15 minutes early, and got started sorting through the articles, assigning them to lower employees, and keeping ones that interested her for herself.  
  
At about 3:45, just as she was about ready to leave for the day, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking."  
  
"Hey hun, how are you doing in the bigger office?"  
  
"Hey mom, how'd you know?"  
  
"Mother's instinct."  
  
"Ah, I should've known"  
  
"Ya, plus your number changed."  
  
"Really, huh, I'll have to get that."  
  
"Ya, ok, so anyways, the reason I'm calling you at work instead of home is because one of your grandpa's close friends has died and he wants you at the funeral."  
  
"Umm, ok, it's not Janlen, is it?"  
  
"Huh, oh, no, it was the final touch to the three musketeers, Fred."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I guess I could, when is it?"  
  
"Saturday at 2, at your grandparent's church."  
  
"Alright, call me later tonight, ok mom?"  
  
"Okay, will do sweets."  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Rory hung up the phone, remembering how close Richard had been to Janlen and Fred. They were practically inseparable for about 37 years. Emily had always felt second to the three. Then Fred moved to North Dakota, and Janlen moved to Texas for a few years, and when he came back, they weren't as close.  
  
It would be nice to see her grandparents again, considering she hadn't been to Hartford in over 7 months.  
  
Once she got home, she went straight to bed. While she was asleep, she had another dream with Tristan in it. It wasn't much of a dream, just a flash through all the moments they had shared. It was definitely not a normal Tristan dream, though, having Tristan invade her dreams five years after she had seen him last, two nights in a row, was not normal either.  
  
When she woke in the morning, she called into work and told them she had a family emergency and decided to go to Stars Hollow a day early. She picked up her cell and called Paris, who had decided to stay in Hartford.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Paris, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, hey Rory, how've you been?"  
  
"I've been great, I just got promoted."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Ya, anyways, I'm going to be in Stars Hollow in about 2 hours, if you wanna stop by and catch up."  
  
"Alright, why are you coming down, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Oh, Fred died, and grandpa wants me at the funeral."  
  
"No, not Fred."  
  
"Ya, Fred, but, these things happen."  
  
"I guess they do."  
  
"Uh huh, well, I should go, I'll see you in a couple hours."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
With that Rory hung up the phone. When she arrived in Stars Hollow, she was greeted by her mother, her father, Paris, and her twin brothers, Kellan and Kurt. Sherri and Chris had decided that it just wouldn't work out between them. Then finally, her parents realized they didn't belong with anyone else. They'd been happily married for four years now, and they had full custody of the twins.  
  
She had a blast catching up with her family and her friend who managed to stay in the area. Everyone else had gone out west, or, like Lane, to the Midwest. It was great when she did see the ones who lived far away.  
  
Saturday finally came around and Lorelei was the only other one going, since Chris was never really close to Richard, and someone needed to watch the boys.  
  
The two decided to take Rory's Jeep, which was newer and nicer than Lorelei's, which was only a 2002, while Rory's was a 2006. The two managed to make it to the church fifteen minutes early.  
  
The funeral was short, but very sweet. They all went out to the cemetery, even though it was very nippy. As Rory was standing with her mother, she saw Richard walk over to Janlen and hug him. As she watched this, she noticed the person standing to the right of Janlen. It was of course Tristan DuGrey, grandson of Janlen.  
  
She continually looked over at him, catching him looking at her.  
  
After all was said and done, Rory grabbed her mother's arm, trying to drag her out of the cemetery and into the car.  
  
"Hold your horse's sweet pea."  
  
"Mom, I just want to leave."  
  
"You don't want to socialize with Hartford's upper class, I'm shocked to my very core."  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here."  
  
"Hold on a second honey, let me just say goodbye to your grandfather."  
  
"Fine, but after that, we leave."  
  
"It's a deal," Lorelei said, smiling at her grown daughter acting like a child at an opera.  
  
The two walked over to where Richard was standing and saw that Janlen and Tristan were having a conversation with him. As soon as Rory saw him, she stopped and headed back towards the Jeep.  
  
"Tell grandpa I say hi, but I just remembered, I left my phone in the car."  
  
"C'mon sweetie, its been a rough week on him, just come give him a hug," as Lorelei was saying this, she caught a glimpse of the hunk standing next to Janlen and Richard, "This isn't about him, is it?"  
  
"No, I just, I need my phone."  
  
"No you don't, come on no, we're going together."  
  
"Fine, whatever," she said as she headed towards her grandfather.  
  
As the two walked towards the group, Rory slowed her pace. She wasn't sure if she could face him. She'd gone so long avoiding him, a good 5 years. Now she knew she had to.  
  
"Hey grandpa."  
  
"Why hello there Rory, Lorelei," Richard said acknowledging their presence.  
  
"How've you been holding up dad?" Lorelei asked him.  
  
"About as well as I can be," Richard said, giving a false smile, "Actually I was just talking to Janlen and his grandson, and I was thinking of having a nice big dinner at our place tonight. What do you two say?"  
  
"Actually dad, Chris is at home with the boys, and we should be getting back."  
  
Richard cut her off, "Nonsense, have the three of them come up and join us. They're always welcome."  
  
Rory looked at her mom, pleading with her to refuse. She looked back at her daughter, with eyes saying there was nothing she could do. Rory looked over at Tristan, who was talking with his grandfather and sighed. "Alright grandpa, we'll see you in about an hour."  
  
"Alright, see you two later."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Bye grandpa."  
  
The two girls walked away, arms around each other's shoulders. They walked to the car in silence and when they got there Lorelei spoke up, "Hey Rory, let me drive, I need to talk some things over with you."  
  
"Fine," Rory said as she handed over the keys.  
  
When they were in the car and moving Lorelei spoke up again.  
  
"Ok, we really need to talk about the Tristan situation. I let you get away with not talking about it back then because you were heartbroken, and I never really got anything out of you, you'd always change the subject."  
  
"So, how bout this weird weather in June?"  
  
"See, changing the subject, come on now Rory, back when you two were going out you were inseparable. Then one day you come home and you two are broken up. What happened?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now, ask me about it later."  
  
"Honey, I just want to know what happened between you two."  
  
"I know, just, not now, ok?"  
  
"Alright honey."  
  
-------------------  
  
I promise I promise, I'll continue very very soon. I promise, but you gotta review, I love reviews, I live off reviews.  
  
Randi 


	3. Chapter 2: Closure

AN - Hey, lookie there, my first really quick-like update. Well, ok, ya, I'm really tired, so I don't know about it, but let's give it a whirl. OK, not a lot of Trory interaction, but next chapter I promise a lot more. I promise. Thanks so much for all the reviews, especially: bella, Liz, piper- h-99, klm111a, and Tristanlover59.  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer - nope, not mine.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2: Closure  
  
------  
  
Rory picked up her cell phone and called her dad at home to tell them the change in plans. He said they'd meet the girls at the Gilmore residence in 45 minutes. Rory hung up the phone and let the chair recline.  
  
She looked over at her mother then up at the roof of the car and shut her eyes. She knew where they were going, and she could really use a Starbucks coffee at the moment. When her mom pulled the car to a stop and started getting out Rory asked her.  
  
"Hey mom, can you just bring one out to me, I'm too comfortable to move."  
  
"Alright sweetie."  
  
She was all alone in the car and she knew that if she just got into the driver's seat she wouldn't have to deal with him. She had avoided him half of her senior year, and then she had to avoid him in college, because he chose Harvard.  
  
It wasn't too hard to do in college; he had an entirely different major, so they had no classes together. She had seen him around though, and she knew he had seen her, since he attempted to talk to her numerous times. She had always had an excuse, class was about to start, she had an appointment, things like that could keep them separated.  
  
She could feel the tears welling up inside as her mom came back out with three coffees. She quickly wiped her eyes, mentally slapping herself. She hadn't cried over him in so long, and now she was dreaming about him again, and she found herself missing him.  
  
"Hey Rory, I got three, thinking we could share the third."  
  
"Sounds good mom."  
  
"So do you just wanna drive around until we have to be there?"  
  
"Sure, I guess, lets go."  
  
"Alright then," Lorelei said as she started the car up.  
  
They drove around for around five minutes before Lorelei spoke up.  
  
"If you really don't want to go, I'll tell them you weren't feeling well."  
  
Rory looked over at her mother, "No, I'll have to face him sooner or later, and plus, grandpa needs me there."  
  
"Alright, only if you're sure."  
  
"Ya, I'll go, it's no big deal, really."  
  
They drove in silence for another ten minutes when Lorelei pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Sweetie, you have got to tell me once and for all what really happened between the two of you."  
  
"It's no big deal really, I broke up with him. He apparently wasn't too attached, considering we broke up when I caught him making out with another girl."  
  
"What?? What do you mean, you two went out for a year and a half, you don't go kissing other girls when you've been going out for that long."  
  
"Well, I have a feeling it wasn't all him, he was at Madeline's party, and he was probably drunk. He had gone alone, so girls were probably all over him."  
  
"Rory, why did you wait so long to tell me about all this?"  
  
Rory sighed and leaned her head back, "I didn't think it was so important, you were too busy to hear about all of it."  
  
"Rory, sweetie, I'm never too busy to listen to you. I've always been here for you, and I'll be here until the day I die."  
  
"I know mom, I just, I didn't want to talk about it back then, and it never really seemed like a conversation piece after it was all said and done."  
  
"Alright now, are you ready to head on over to your grandparent's house?"  
  
"Ya, lets go, we may get something for being early."  
  
Lorelei raised her eyebrows, "Hey, ya, lets get going."  
  
They went the rest of the way just cracking jokes with each other and just laughing about nothing. When they got there, they saw Lorelei's Jeep already parked in the driveway.  
  
"Uh oh, what do you think they've said about us?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's get in there before they can say anymore," Rory said, practically jumping out of the car.  
  
The two of them raced to the front door and Lorelei ended up winning, since Rory fell in her heels. They were laughing uncontrollably when they reached the door.  
  
"OK mom, we have to remember why we're here, not to laugh, but for a funeral after party."  
  
"Is it really an after party, or just an after gathering, because we aren't really partying about the fact that Fred died."  
  
"Whatever, we just have to not be laughing as we go in there, ok?"  
  
"Ok, let me laugh just once more," Lorelei said as she broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
After they had laughed a bit more Rory straightened up, "Ok, now we've really got to get in there."  
  
"Alright," her mom said as she straightened her dress and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
The two linked their arms and rang the doorbell. Emily answered and pulled the two inside.  
  
"Hello girls, how have you two been?"  
  
"Good," the two replied simultaneously.  
  
"That's nice, and Rory, we haven't seen you for a few months now, how nice it was of you to come down for you grandfather."  
  
"It was no problem grandma, really, I'm glad to do it for the two of you."  
  
"Well, everyone is all in the family room; we were just waiting on the two of you."  
  
"But, we were early, by 15 minutes," Lorelei started whining.  
  
"Well, it turns out everyone was 20 minutes early, or something, just never mind Lorelei, they're all waiting for us."  
  
"Ok mom," Lorelei said, giving her best fake smile.  
  
The three all walked to the family room, Lorelei and Rory's arms still linked, when they got in the room Christopher stood up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two girls," he said as the two unlinked their arms.  
  
"Hey Chris," Lorelei said as she walked up and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey dad," Rory said looking over at Janlen and Tristan, "And Janlen, its nice to see you after all this time."  
  
"Same with you Rory, how is New York working out for you?"  
  
"It's really great; I was just promoted to lead reported for the times."  
  
"That is excellent, say, you haven't run into Tristan since you've lived there, have you? He lives there too."  
  
"Really," Rory said, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Tristan. "I don't think we've run into each other."  
  
"Well, you two will have to arrange to meet," Richard spoke up.  
  
"I'll see if I can fit it in," Rory said as she caught Tristan's look of delight at the idea.  
  
"Well," Emily spoke up, "Dinner is ready, if you'll all come seat yourself in the dining room."  
  
As everyone was going into the dining room, Tristan grabbed Rory by the arm and kept her back from the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey Rory, can we talk for a minute."  
  
Rory pulled away from his grip, "Tristan, I'm hungry, and everyone is probably waiting for us."  
  
"Rory, please, just real a real quick talk."  
  
"Not right now, I don't want to make people wait, I don't know, maybe later."  
  
"Fine, but you have to at least let me talk."  
  
"Alright, fine, whatever, I just want to get in there," Rory said as she walked off into the dining room leaving a frustrated Tristan behind.  
  
Unfortunately for Rory, the only two seats left at the table were right next to each other. She took the seat next to her mother and left the one next to Janlen open for Tristan. She managed to leave Tristan behind, and while he was still making his way in she leaned over to her mother and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Why couldn't you save a better spot for me?"  
  
"Sorry Ror, I was the last one in here, besides you two."  
  
"Fine," she said sitting back, before leaning back in, "You wanna switch?"  
  
"Sorry honey, I've got to sit next to Kellan and Kurt, otherwise I would."  
  
Rory sighed and sat back in her chair as Tristan took his seat next to her.  
  
The dinner passed without Rory saying so much as a word to Tristan, though she caught him staring at her numerous times. Finally dinner was over and Rory got up and headed straight up to her room that her grandparents had kept for her.  
  
She closed the door and laid down on her bed, knowing her grandparent's would keep her parents busy talking for at least another hour. She turned on the radio just so it wouldn't seem so quiet in the room and just laid there on the bed, thinking of nothing in particular.  
  
000000000  
  
Lorelei had been watching her daughter all night, trying to read her, but she showed absolutely no emotion throughout dinner, and immediately after, she headed upstairs. She saw Tristan looking around for her, or so she thought, so she went up to him.  
  
"Hey Tristan, you looking for Rory?"  
  
"Hi Lorelei, ya, I am, do you know where she disappeared to?"  
  
"Ya, I saw her go upstairs, but I'm not sure if she wants to be bothered right now."  
  
"Well, she told me she would talk to me, so I'll go up there."  
  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Tristan walked up the stairs, and then looked back down at Lorelei, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Third door on your left."  
  
Tristan smirked, "Thanks."  
  
---------------  
  
Rory was lying on her bed when she heard the door open.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk mom."  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure, but last time I checked, I wasn't anyone's mom."  
  
"Go away Tristan."  
  
"No, I don't feel like it, you told me you would talk to me, and so now I'm here to talk."  
  
"Fine," she said as she sat up, "I'll talk for a few minutes."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute.  
  
Finally Rory spoke up,  
  
"Are you gonna talk, or just stare at me the whole time?"  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"I would've thought you were going to start with explaining what happened way back when at Madeline's party."  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask you why you've been avoiding me since Madeline's party, I've apologized numerous times, and I've tried to be friends, but you always seemed to be to busy to talk."  
  
"No, I don't remember you ever apologizing, and I've just been busy every time you've tried talking to me."  
  
"I don't believe that, and I know I've apologized numerous times, you just weren't paying attention. I have no explanation for the party thing, maybe it was the alcohol or something, it just wasn't me. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that."  
  
"No, you see, I thought that up until that night. You killed me that night. I couldn't stand to see you after that. That's why I avoided you, why I never bothered to contact you. That's why it hurts to have you sitting here with me right now. I was in love with you, and you killed me."  
  
"I know I did, and I've tried to apologize, I've tried. I want to at least be friends with you, I don't want to be completely shut out of your life."  
  
"Tristan, it's been five years and I'm still not over you. I've tried so hard, but I just can't, and it still hurts to be sitting in a room with you, why can't you understand it?"  
  
"No, you see, that's just it, I do understand, and I'm hurting too, but we can get past it. We can start over as friends again."  
  
Rory sat there, silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if I could do that."  
  
"Rory, please, you don't know what my life has been like without you," Tristan said as he moved closer to Rory on the bed.  
  
"Oh believe me Tristan; I think I have some idea."  
  
"C'mon, we both live in the city, it can work. It's just a friendship."  
  
"Fine, I guess, but only a friendship, ok, because I'm not setting myself up again."  
  
"Alright," Tristan said as he got even closer to Rory, looking into her eyes, "Only a friendship, if that's what you want."  
  
"Ya," Rory said, getting lost in his blue sapphire eyes, "That's what I want." As she continued talking her voice got softer as Tristan reached his hand to brush the hair out of her face.  
  
"You know the thing I regret the most?" He asked her, his voice quiet, yet deep.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that I never got to kiss you goodbye. You know, I've had a couple of girlfriends after you, yet I have to compare them to you, and none of them were even in the competition."  
  
Rory sat there looking at him, trying her hardest not to lean over and kiss him. She knew it would tear her up inside. She finally gave in and realized he had beaten her to it. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, and grew more intense. Finally Rory realized what she was doing and pulled away.  
  
"Just friends," She said, not being able to make eye contact with him.  
  
"But we are so good together, we can't fight it. At least, I can't, I'm drawn to you like a magnet."  
  
"You gave me up five years ago at the party, you lost me forever that day, and no matter how much it takes from me, I can't go through it again."  
  
"I know, but I've changed, I don't drink, I haven't since that night. I know I screwed up before, but you've got to take me back."  
  
"Tristan, you know it's not that easy for me, I can't just forget about before."  
  
"I know, but no one compares to you. Without you I'm alone, forever."  
  
"You know what, lets be friends, maybe, if I can you can earn my trust, then just maybe, something could happen, but not now, you can't just kiss me and think I'll give in that easily."  
  
"I know, I just had to, only you can make me weak at the knees."  
  
Rory got up and went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her phone number and address.  
  
"Here, it's my number and address of my building."  
  
He looked up at her, "Thanks," he said getting up.  
  
Rory walked over to him and hugged him, "I've missed talking to you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Rory pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm gonna go now, call me sometime, we'll get together."  
  
With that Rory left Tristan in the room by himself. He looked around the room, taking in everything around him. Everything was still the same from five years before. All the same posters and everything. He walked over to her desk and opened the top drawer. On top of everything he saw a notebook. He opened it up and saw what looked like a journal inside. All of a sudden he looked up and saw his grandfather in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ready Tristan?"  
  
"Ya, I'll be right down, ok grandpa?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be outside waiting."  
  
"OK," Tristan said, as he put the notebook under his arm and looked around one more time before leaving.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rory walked downstairs to find that her parents and her brothers had already left. She walked to the side table and picked up her keys with the note her mother had left her. 'Hey Rory, sorry we had to leave early, but the boys were getting restless, and I figured you didn't want to be disturbed, the door will be unlocked when you get back, love, mom'  
  
Rory folded the note and walked out to her car. She decided to go to Starbucks and get another coffee for the ride home. She was happy with herself, sure she had cried in the room, but she felt complete now that she had resolved things with Tristan.  
  
==================  
  
Fin  
  
Ok, what did you think? Was alcohol the real reason for what Tristan did? (no) What happens when they get back to New York? Don't forget to review, It's what keeps me going. That's all folks  
  
Randi (mountain_dew_4u@msn.com) 


	4. Chapter 3:You're Innocent When You Dream

AN - Hey, it's me again, I really like this story, so I've been updating quite frequently. Don't forget to review. Thanks to hayley, mandie, I'll never tell, tearose, Dakota, Lilly and Michelle, for reviewing chapter 2. Thanks so much.  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own a thing.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 3 - You're innocent when you dream  
  
-------  
  
Rory pulled up to her parent's house and walked up to the porch. She could hear her mom getting after the boys, attempting to get them to bed. She sat outside on the bench and just relaxed.  
  
After she almost fell asleep outside, she went inside to see her parents sitting on the couch, watching Saturday Night Live. She tried to silently sneak past the two so she could get into her room, which was technically now the guest room. She was almost home free when her mom turned around.  
  
"Hey Rory, you just get back?"  
  
"OH, hi, no I've been back for awhile I've just been sitting outside."  
  
"Ok, well, if you're up to it, we're getting some good laughs from these goofs on TV."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just go to bed."  
  
"Ok, well, leave your keys on the table, just in case we need an extra car tomorrow."  
  
"I highly doubt you'll need two cars, especially two Jeeps, but since I know you like mine so much better than yours, I'll let you use it."  
  
"Yippee Skippee," Lorelei said, turning back to the TV, her father in turn turned around.  
  
"What she meant to say was thank you and goodnight."  
  
Without turning around, Lorelei pointed at Chris, "Ya, what he said."  
  
"Goodnight guys."  
  
"Goodnight," her parents replied simultaneously.  
  
Rory left the two and walked into her room and plopped down on the bed. She threw the covers on and fell right to sleep.  
  
------  
  
Tristan was antsy the whole way back to his parent's house. He was dying to know what was in the journal. They only lived a few minutes away from the Gilmore's, but the drive seemed like an eternity, plus, Janlen felt the need to stop by a convenience store to get some tic tacs.  
  
When they finally did get back, he ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He looked at the first page and saw that it was dated March 24, 1984. The first thing he realized was the fact that Rory was born around 7 months after that date, plus the handwriting was a different type of scrawl than Rory's. He had received many notes from her, most just random doodles, but he knew that it wasn't her writing. He went ahead and read it anyway.  
  
'March 24, 1984,  
  
Hey Scoot, Lorelei here, just figured you might want to be the first to know that I am DEFINITELY pregnant. I went to the corner mart today and bought a test, and I was wigging out when I took it. I personally think Chris should be the next to know, because I can't face my parents yet. I think I'll wait until I start to show a little. That makes the most sense to me. Well, that's all for now, Chris and Aiden are on their way.'  
  
It took Tristan a moment to let it all sink in; this was Lorelei's journal, not Rory's. But Tristan could've sworn he had seen Rory's writing somewhere near the middle. He started flipping pages, seeing different things like "I hate Christopher Hayden" or "Metallica kicks ass."  
  
He was starting to think that he had just been seeing things and accidentally grabbed Lorelei's journal when he reached a page that was dated March 16, 2001. He immediately recognized Rory's curly handwriting.  
  
'March 16, 2001  
  
Hey Scoot, well, its been a while since you've been used, and there is some interesting stuff about my past in here. It's been pretty much 16 years since you've had any news, so I'll attempt to fill you in,'  
  
Tristan had to laugh at that. It was a notebook, yet Rory and her mother treated everyday household items as real people.  
  
'After Reagan left the oval office, George Bush took over for four years, then Clinton had a good eight year run, and just recently, George W. Bush, the former president's son was elected. There are many stories behind all of them, but I don't have enough energy to write all of it. Well, you're original owner, my mom, moved to Star's Hollow after she had me. I really have no more history for you, if I think of more I'll tell you later. Right now I have big new, some sad, some happy. Sad always goes first. My boyfriend for three months broke up with me two days ago; it was pretty much my fault. I couldn't tell him I loved him, end of story. On to the good news. Ok, you need this little bit of background info, Tristan is an extremely arrogant, cocky, I don't know what who is now a classmate of mine at Chilton. Yet, through all the arrogance, he is so extremely HOTT!!! Well, here's the thing, I could have sworn that he hated me. He was always calling me Mary and was nothing but just plain rude to me. Then, all of a sudden, his girlfriend breaks up with him in front of a ton of people at a party, and he's all of a sudden a different person. I wasn't having the greatest time, since Lane was busy with Henry, so I went to find a place to read, and walked into a room where Tristan was sitting at the piano. At first I tried talking about Summer, his ex-girlfriend, and he got a little huffy, so I switched to just small talk. The next thing I know, I'm sitting next to him on the bench and he's leaning in about to kiss me. I of course lean in too, and the second our lips touch, it's like pure ecstasy. Oh, I have one final bit of bad news. I wigged out during the kiss and start to cry. How pathetic. What a horrible time to start the wallowing process. I ran out of there feeling very stupid. So, now, here I am, talking to you Scoot, telling you things that I'd only tell two other people, Lane and my mom. Now I think I'm done, but don't worry, I tell you more things as they come along.'  
  
Tristan was stunned. He had always thought she thought he was just a player, never thinking he was hot. Plus, he thought she had cried about the kiss, not because of other things in her life. They had never really talked about that night. It just never came up, and he never felt right bringing it up out of the blue.  
  
He started thinking about things they did talk about. That was one of their strong points. They could always talk about what was on their mind. It was a reason he was glad they could at least be friends again.  
  
It had killed him inside, all those years apart. He had tried talking to her about it, trying to explain. She always just blew him off by walking away.  
  
He hadn't done it on purpose. Cheated on her. It was all a big misunderstanding. Sure, alcohol had a lot to do with it, but even if he had been drunk, he could've controlled himself. He adored Rory, too much to do something as stupid as that. He remembered exactly what happened the night of Madeline's party.  
  
--------------  
  
Rory woke up at 5:30 in the morning, tossing and turning. She had had another dream involving Tristan. She couldn't stand them anymore, they were becoming too much for her. She sat up in bed, trying to find something to get him out of her head. She knew Nean would be up, since he was a freakishly early riser everyday. She picked up the phone and dialed the oh so familiar number to her place in New York.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nean, what's up?"  
  
"Rory, is that you?"  
  
"Ya, who else would know that you're up at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"I'm confused, you're actually up before the sun?"  
  
"Well, ya, I couldn't sleep, and I needed someone to just talk to."  
  
"Well, good choice. So what's up?"  
  
"Ugh, I don't really know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know how I told you all about Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
"Of course, love of your life, cheated on you, been avoided ever since."  
  
"That's the guy, well, anyways, he was at the funeral I was at."  
  
"Well, you just avoided him like always, right?"  
  
"Ya, of course, the funeral isn't the problem, my grandfather invited him and his grandfather to dinner with all of us."  
  
"Well, sickness is always an option."  
  
"I know, but yet, I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later. I chose the former."  
  
"Well, that can't be why you can't sleep, because you could sleep right through a natural disaster."  
  
"I know, there IS more, if you'd just let me finish."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Well, knowing my parents, I figured they'd all go in the family room and just talk for at least an hour or longer, and I wasn't up to sitting there silently for that long, so I went upstairs to my room type thing. So I was lying on my bed when all of a sudden he walks in. He must've seen me go up or something, even though I was sure he was nowhere in sight. So anyways, he walks in and we start talking, and we end up arguing, and the next thing I know, we're on the bed like, making out, and I'm just all mixed up here."  
  
"Whoa, ok, slow down, that all went by way to fast for me, yet strangely enough I got it all. Man, I've been living with you way too long."  
  
"Ok, I'm kind of looking for advice here, not, whatever it is that you're giving me."  
  
"Alright, back on track here,  
  
"What am I supposed to do, I can't stop thinking about him. Heck, I'm up at 5:30 because of him. Even you know how I get with lack of sleep."  
  
"Yep, very spaced out and easily confused."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny there."  
  
"You're right, even more confused than usual."  
  
Rory made a face and was silent for a moment.  
  
"You're making a face at me, aren't you Gilmore."  
  
"You know me way to well."  
  
"Ya, the benefits of living with you."  
  
"Nean, you'd make the perfect girl, you change the subject very easily."  
  
"I know, but you aided in the subject change"  
  
"No, you changed it."  
  
"But you didn't change it back."  
  
"Well, I am now."  
  
"I don't think we're going to get anywhere this early."  
  
"I don't know how you can be up this early every day."  
  
"Well, you see, I need to be away for at least two hours before I am totally awake, and since I have a very difficult job that promptly starts at 8:00 A.M., I need to be fully awake. Of course, the wonderful coffee you bring me always gives me that extra zing I need."  
  
"I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Fine, bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Nean."  
  
"Oh, wait, when are you gonna be back?"  
  
"Ugh, I don't know, tomorrow, but more than likely Tuesday."  
  
"Alright then, see you then."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and looked at the clock. She sighed, '6:04,' she had only spent half an hour on the phone with Nean, but it seemed like much longer. She decided to get ready and head to Luke's to bring back a good breakfast for the whole family. She made it to Luke's at 6:30 sharp, just as he was making the first batch of coffee for the day.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Rory, is that you?"  
  
"Sure is Luke."  
  
"Wow, did daylight savings time happen and I forgot to change my clock, or are you really here at 6:30."  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe that I'm up early? I mean, what if I'm up at this time everyday in New York?"  
  
"Rory, I've known you since you were a baby, you would never accept a job in which you had to be out and about by 6:30."  
  
"Alright, fine, I just wanted to surprise everyone by brining breakfast in bed."  
  
"Isn't that usually a meal made by yourself?"  
  
"Well, normally, but this is my mother we are talking about, she won't accept anything but your food."  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll get Caesar on it."  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
"No problem Rory."  
  
She sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. She knew she needed to wake up, otherwise there would be a lot of people angry with her.  
  
She was lost in yet another daydream involving Tristan when she heard the bell ring, meaning someone had walked in. She turned towards the door and saw none other than Tristan DuGrey, the same one she had been fantasizing about just seconds before.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"I'm not talking to you," she said coolly.  
  
"What, what did I do wrong, you were just fine last night. I don't remember doing anything after that."  
  
"No, but you woke me up at 5:30 in my dream."  
  
"Dreaming about me again Ror, how sweet, I'm really touched," he told her, classic smirk on his face.  
  
"How on earth did I survive going out with you?"  
  
"Oh, you know you love me."  
  
"Ya, wait, no, wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I know you love this place, and I knew you were staying at your parent's house and you would end up coming here."  
  
"Then how did you know what time I'd be here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know, so I figured I'd get here about now, so I could just wait around, maybe have some coffee."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's really important, and it's been bugging me since last night."  
  
"You have my utmost attention."  
  
"Ok, last night, I explained myself, about Madeline's party and all, and it's been so long, I thought I could get away with not giving you the whole truth, without feeling any regret what so ever."  
  
"Do I really want to hear what you're going to tell me?"  
  
"Well, it's not the best thing in the world, but at least you know I'm telling you the whole truth."  
  
"Just spit it out."  
  
--------------------  
  
Ha ha, leaving off there, just to be mean, ok now I need your opinion, longer stories, or shorter ones, I don't know where to cut these off. This one I needed to, because I'm keeping you in suspense for one more chapter, but I promise next chapter the Tristan party incident will be solved. Please review. I love reviews  
  
Randi (mountain_dew_4u@msn.com) 


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

AN - Ok, WOW, umm, I'm so very sorry. I have been so busy doing absolutely nothing that I haven't had a chance to update for over a month. I really feel bad, but here is Chapter 4, for anyone who even remembers who I am. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. -----  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything, although, my birthday is this week, so you know, *crosses fingers*  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4 - The truth comes out  
  
------  
  
Tristan looked at Rory, willing to tell her the reason everything was so screwed up between them when he remembered the two journal entries he had read the night before.  
  
'April 2, 2001,  
  
Hey Scoot, Rory again. Ok, so last time I talked to you, I told you about Tristan, right? Ya, of course I did. Well, I'm still majorly crushing over him, it's really bad. But I'm starting to get the feeling he could be bad for me. It's just a suspicion, but I think he's on drugs. I could be entirely wrong and he could just be like that, but sometimes, I swear, he shows all the warning signs. I'll just let it go, because I could be wrong entirely. Well Scoot, it's very late.'  
  
'June 29, 2001,  
  
Sorry Scoot, I've been extremely preoccupied with I really don't know what. I have to tell you good news. First off, about a month after I last talked to you, Tristan asked me out, and I was ecstatic. He actually went out and got tickets to a PJ Harvey concert for me. At first I was skeptical, but I eventually agreed to it, because, hey, it was PJ Harvey. We ended up having a blast. He asked me out after that, and it's all good. Another good thing, we've been going out for nearly two months, and it's great. Another thing, he DOES NOT do drugs like I thought he did, I think I was just trying to make something bad about him so I wouldn't be obsessing so much, I really don't know. It's the greatest feeling in the world; he is so much sweeter than Dean. Well, really, that's all I really wanted to tell you, I'm sorry, I'll try to write more for you.'  
  
"Tristan, I do believe you were saying something," Rory said, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ya, right, sorry 'bout that. It's just, I really don't like who I was back then, well, it's complicated. You see, before you came along, I was in with the bad crowd, smoking, drinking, doing drugs, all the things you didn't do. Once I found you, I left it all, I didn't want to put you through that, so I stopped. Then, when you didn't show up to Madeline's party, I had no one to hang out with, so I went back to my old friends, and they managed to get me back into an old funk, and before I knew it, I was in the bedroom. I swore to God, from that day on I would never do anything like that again." When he finished talking, he couldn't even look at Rory.  
  
"Well," Rory said after a few minutes, "huh."  
  
After waiting a few more minutes, Tristan looked at her as she walked back behind the counter to get more coffee. She gulped that cup down and poured what was left in the pot into her cup before returning to her seat.  
  
He was about to say something when Luke came out with her take out order.  
  
"Here you go Rory, something for everybody."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Luke," she said as she walked out.  
  
Tristan wasn't sure if he should follow her or not, but then he got Luke giving him dirty looks, so he chose to follow.  
  
Once he was outside, he realized she had managed to grab his keys from his pocket and take his car to her house, since he saw her driving away in it. He took off running after her, but then realized it was impossible to catch up.  
  
------  
  
Rory walked into her house, proud of what she had just done, he deserved it, plus, she wasn't planning on walking with all the food. It wasn't like he would call the cops on her, and he would be knocking in about 5 minutes, which gave her just enough time to prepare her family's breakfast.  
  
She had everything prepared and ready to take upstairs when she heard someone walk up the front porch. She hurried to the door so the knocking wouldn't wake the rest up. She opened it and Tristan nearly hit her in the face. He drew his hand back as Rory put her finger to her lip, motioning for him to be quiet.  
  
She pointed to the living room, so she could finish her breakfast plans before she had to talk. He went and sat on the couch while she went back into the kitchen so she could take the food up.  
  
-----  
  
Lorelei was in the process of waking up when she heard the door to her room open. She rolled over and saw that Chris was still asleep.  
  
"Who's there," she asked, tired and confused.  
  
"It's me, I bring good food."  
  
Lorelei opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Luke's food?"  
  
"Of course, what else would you have for breakfast?"  
  
"You're a doll."  
  
"I'm just gonna let you two eat, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."  
  
Lorelei just nodded, since she had already started in on the food.  
  
-----  
  
Tristan was sitting on the couch when Rory came down the stairs. He looked up at her and straightened up.  
  
"I should've called the police."  
  
"Ya, like they'd believe you, besides, I didn't want to walk home with all the food."  
  
"Well, I could've given you a ride."  
  
"Well I wasn't up to riding in a car with you."  
  
"Look, I really am sorry."  
  
"Ya, you said that, and honestly, it gets really annoying."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, you're going to leave, and go home, and call me Wednesday."  
  
"That's it for now then, no talking?"  
  
"Ya, I have important things to do."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll be leaving."  
  
There was a slight pause before Tristan leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. She sat there with her eyes closed as he got up to leave.  
  
"Wait," she said as he paused at the door, "I'm pretty sure the important things can be done with two people."  
  
Tristan smiled and walked back to the couch. "So, what's first on the list of important things?"  
  
"Well," Rory said as she sat down next to him, "first, I was thinking, we could just sit her."  
  
"Ya know what, that sounds like a plan."  
  
-----  
  
Lorelei walked down the stairs after eating the breakfast her daughter brought home for her when she saw a familiar face sitting on her couch. She walked down farther to see that he was holding a sleeping Rory.  
  
"Hey Tristan," she say, walking into the living room, "what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Rory stole my car from Luke's, so I had to come get it, and then she decided it was naptime."  
  
"Sounds like something my kid would do," Lorelei said chuckling, as she sat down on the chair across from him."  
  
"Ya, and apparently caffeine doesn't affect her, considering she had around five cups of coffee at Luke's this morning already."  
  
"I'm thinking she became immune to the stuff before she was five years old."  
  
"That would explain it."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go get me some coffee, I've already stolen Chris's cup, so I should have a peace offering when he comes down."  
  
Tristan gave a slight chuckle, "Alright, I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
-----  
  
Rory woke up and felt an arm around her shoulder and tried to remember where she had been when she fell asleep. Then she remembered that she had been sitting with Tristan.  
  
She cuddled up closer and quietly said, "The next thing we gotta do is get my stuff packed so I can get back home today or tomorrow. I've gotten too cozy here."  
  
"Alright, let's get that done now, and then we could do nothing but this later."  
  
"Actual, I'm going to have to get back today, so, we probably won't get to do it again today."  
  
"Ok, then a few more minutes here won't kill us."  
  
"You're right."  
  
-----  
  
Chris walked into the kitchen and saw Lorelei in the doorway watching Rory and Tristan with a smile on her face.  
  
"You're such a snoop," he said and he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"No I'm not," she said turning to look at him, "It's just, nice to see her that happy again."  
  
"She's always been happy Lor," he said, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"I know, but it's always been like something's been missing, and now she's found it again. Now all we have to do is hope he doesn't screw up again."  
  
"Well," he started, walking toward where she was standing, "I highly doubt anything like that will happen, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"I know Chris," she sighed, "I know."  
  
-----  
  
Rory just sat there, not wanting to move for the longest time. She saw her parents looking at her, but she didn't care. Finally, something inside told her she had things to get done, and she still had the four hour drive back to the city and she didn't want to get back too late.  
  
"Tristan," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now we really have to get moving," she said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Alright, give me my keys and I'll leave."  
  
"Who said anything about you leaving? You're the one who deprived me of sleep, then got me behind, you're the one who's going to help me pack," she told him, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What, you can't blame all that on me, it's not my fault the coffee took its effect on you and you ended up waking up earlier than normal, and if you hadn't have taken my car, you never would have fallen asleep on my shoulder, so just, give me my keys and we're even." He started walking towards her, but she ended up running into the kitchen and hid behind her parents.  
  
"Ha, I'm well protected."  
  
Lorelei and Chris looked at each other, then turned around and grabbed Rory, "Hey, you guys are supposed to be helping me."  
  
"Well, it's either help him, or have to bail you out of jail, and I don't have any cash right now," her mother said, holding on to her arm.  
  
Tristan walked over and reached into her pockets and grabbed his keys. "I put my card in your purse, so call me when you get back." He turned to leave, but turned around before he walked into the entryway, "Oh ya, I borrowed ten bucks. Call me."  
  
Rory just glared at him and mutter, "Arrogant bastard."  
  
Her mother turned and looked at her, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Because if I remember correctly, you did take his car, so you know, that's a good rental fee right there, but if I were him, I would have taken twenty."  
  
"Whatever," Rory said, rolling her eyes and heading to her room.  
  
"Make sure you call him," Lorelei called out to her daughter.  
  
"Maybe," she hollered out as she closed the door.  
  
-----  
  
OK, if I didn't say it before, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've just been so busy, and my computer time was cut short because of the exchange student. I had planned on starting it a long time ago, I just never got around to it. It kinda sucked at the end, but I just wanted to finish this chapter quickly, so, ya. Don't forget to review, PLEASE. I promise that with enough reviews I'll update within a week.  
  
~RANDI 


	6. Chapter 5: Back to the Opposite of a Nor...

I'm back again. Does anyone even remember this story? It took me a while, but I got it. I said I would post again within the week, and now almost seven months later here I am again. I had most of this chapter, but it somehow managed to just sit around forever. Like I said before, I promise to update more often, and this time I mean it. As always, review, it makes me happy :D  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine and never will be.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Chapter 5 - Back To the Opposite of a Normal Routine.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Rory finally left Stars Hollow, after the twins had begged her to stay. It broke her heart because the two were so cute, and they absolutely adored her, but at times they could be so bad. They never wanted her to leave, but she always had to.  
  
She had completely given up on not thinking about Tristan for the whole four hour drive, so she tried to do it only every 10 minutes. She could find no music to suit her mood, so she listened to random crap.  
  
When she finally made it back to New York she was worn out, so she went straight back to her apartment, but as she stopped by her coffee shop, she noticed a familiar car parked across the street. She walked into the café and ordered her coffee.  
  
When she walked out, the car was still parked there, and curiosity got the best of her. She crossed the street and looked in through the passenger's window. There was nothing to tell this car apart from any others like it, and now that she thought about it, there wasn't anything in Tristan's car either.  
  
She had given up looking when she found the answer to her question, unfortunately it came in the form of a near heart attack.  
  
"Boo." Rory jumped as she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her. "I knew you loved the car, but I didn't think you'd look all over the city to find it."  
  
She turned around to face him, "I did NOT go all over the city, I just went across the street," she said matter-of-factly. "I was just curious, and now you've answered my question."  
  
"What would you have done if it wasn't mine?" he asked, smirking at her as she tried to come up with an answer.  
  
"Umm, I would have just told the guy I was admiring his car and say something like 'I'm sorry, I should be going,' or if the guy was hot, I'd say something like, 'I have one just like it, except my roommate just recently crashed it, you should give me a ride somewhere,' and that would be how I'd get out of that dilemma."  
  
"Your mind works in weird ways Rory, and what if that hot guy was some axe murderer?"  
  
"C'mon, everyone knows axe murderers are bald and have a beard. Not hot."  
  
"Ok, whatever Gilmore."  
  
"So uh, hey, you have a nice car, I had one just like it, but my roommate just recently crashed it, so I'm looking for a new vehicle, until then I'm on foot, unless you want to give me a ride somewhere."  
  
"Nice try, but I see your jeep right across the street in front of that coffee shop."  
  
"I know," Rory pouted, then looked up, "but you could take me to my car the long way."  
  
"Fine, get in, but we have to make a couple stops along the way."  
  
"Fine by me," she said, getting in the car.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Tristan had been coming out of his building when he stopped, seeing someone looking in the passenger side of his car. He had no idea who it was until she brushed her hair back behind her ear, and then it was obvious it was Rory.  
  
He knew all he had to do was walk up behind he quietly and she be scared, but he added a fun little "BOO," in there for a little fun.  
  
He wondered why he was taking her with him when her car was just parked across the street. That got his mind wondering why she was at that coffee shop, it wasn't a very well known place. Mainly just the people in the surrounding neighborhood knew about it, since it was located in a cozy little residential area of the city. He decided to shrug it off.  
  
"Hey Tristan," Rory said, turning from the window to look at him, "I got a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Was that your apartment you came out of?"  
  
"Ya, it was," he said looking over at her.  
  
Rory had a confused look of thinking on her face, "Huh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," she said, looking back out the window.  
  
"Ok, well then what were you doing in that coffee shop?"  
  
Rory looked over at him as if her were stupid, "I was getting coffee, what did you think?"  
  
"No, I mean, that place isn't very big, considering they are just a small business."  
  
"I don't feel like walking more than a block for my coffee, and that place has the best stuff in the area, but it's not perfect. Geez, what's with the questioning about coffee?"  
  
"Can't a guy wonder?" he said, laughing to himself, "And you just answered my next question."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"If you lived in the area."  
  
"Ah, so you never saw me going in and out of the building across the street?"  
  
"Actually, I did, well, I noticed someone who looked like your twin living in the building across the street."  
  
"Oh yeah, her," Rory said, looking lost in thought, then turned towards Tristan, "She's out of your league you know."  
  
He pulled the car over and pulled her into an embrace. "Lucky for me, that's your twin and not you"  
  
"People always say that they swear we are just one person."  
  
"All right, that's this," he said as he started the car moving again, "I'm taking you back."  
  
"Fine then, be that way." She turned on the radio, but got the CD player instead. Some boy band came blaring out of the speakers. She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's Melanie's," He said, popping the CD out and putting it in a fuzzy pink carry case.  
  
"And Melanie is.?"  
  
"My neighbor's little sister, I have to take her to and from soccer," he looked over at her and continued, "Actually, I think you might know Jamie. I do believe you two had a little run in a little over a month ago."  
  
"That idiot hit me and tried to blame it on me."  
  
"Well he didn't have the money to fix his car since he had no insurance as you found out, so now I have to drive his sister sometimes."  
  
"His fault, not mine."  
  
"Let's not get into this right now."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
All of a sudden he realized they were back in from of his apartment. "Well Rory, somehow we've managed to take half an hour to get from one side of the street to the other."  
  
"And I thank you for that, because I enjoyed the talking, it was fun catching up." She stopped and looked out the window, "You know, that's the one thing I missed most, the way we could always talk to each other."  
  
"I know what you mean. I've had my fair share of girlfriends since you, but the longest didn't even last two weeks. I just never felt I could talk to them," he took a breath and continues, "Plus the fact that I never really got over you."  
  
"Me either," she said, "Hey, if you're not doing anything later, how would you like to come over, you know, maybe order some Chinese or something."  
  
"Well, I have to take Mel to soccer, but I can probably come over at around 5:15, sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great," she said, getting out of his car and heading towards her own. She waved as he drove away. 'What are you getting yourself into Gilmore?' she thought to herself as she got into her Jeep.  
  
*********  
  
As Rory was drying her hair, she heard her buzzer, "Come on up Tristan," she said as she buzzed him up, "It's unlocked, so just walk on in."  
  
She came out of her room as she heard her door open. "You know, you should be more careful with who you let in. What if I were some form of axe murderer?"  
  
"Well, I knew you were destined to show up soon and you'd come save me."  
  
"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course," she said, as she went to sit down on the sofa, "So what do you want, Chinese or Pizza, maybe even burgers."  
  
"I got hooked on Chinese as soon as you mentioned it earlier."  
  
"Alright," Rory said, picking up the phone. She dialed the familiar number to the Nu House of Chinese. "Hello Mr. Nu," she said into the phone, "I'd like two number twelve's, three number twenty-sevens, two of the forty- fours, and why don't you throw in a few of the fifty-sixes." There was a pause, "No, tonight it's for two, not just me tonight." Another pause, "No, not a hot date, just a friend." She laughed, "Right Mr. Nu, I'll see you in thirty," she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"I see you have a nice relationship with the owner of the place," Tristan said, laughing.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact, I know remember that you and your mother are constantly ordering food."  
  
"Yes, and what we don't eat gets saved for later in the week. Until I invited you, dinner plans were the pizza from two nights ago."  
  
"Ok," she started out as she moved to sit down next to him, "There is a reason I invited you over here today."  
  
"And what might that be?" he asked as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"This, right here," she said, sliding out from under his arm. "I agreed to be friends with you, but when you get this close I feel like I can't control myself."  
  
"But you said you would give me another chance," he said as his face formed into a pout.  
  
"I said if everything went right that I might give you another chance. But if you even want to think of that, you're going to have to back off, or we'll just fall into some sort of rut."  
  
She lay down on the couch, putting her feet on his lap and he took them and began to give her a foot rub. "God knows I want to just forget all this and forgive you right now, that's why I refused to talk to you all those times, because I was still mad, and I still am now, but you've at least told me why you did it. It wasn't a very good reason, but you did it, and I'm happy. All you need to do is give it more time."  
  
"I know," he told her, not sure what else to say.  
  
She turned around so that her head was lying on his lap and they just sat there silently until the food arrived.  
  
***********  
  
And that's the end of that chapter, I really really truly promise that I will update soon. I don't know exactly how soon, because I have two other fics to work on, plus the fact that finals are next week, but soon. Anyways, as always, don't forget to review!!!  
  
~Randi 


	7. Chapter 6: Just Another Day

AN - Sorry I haven't updated in a while.but it hasn't nearly been as long as the last break I took. I was just bombarded with homework, and I was kinda stuck with the entire, "where do I want this story to go" issue. I sort of think this chapter sucks, but that might just be me. So go ahead, read, review, do whatever you want, just enjoy it the best you can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Just another day  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Rory woke up on the couch to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning Rory, did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Tell me, how well did you expect me to sleep? You could've at least had the decency to carry me to my own bed."  
  
"Well, I've never made it to your bedroom, so I didn't want to go searching through rooms to find it, and plus, you looked so damn cute cuddled up with that blanket, I just didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
"You know good and well that I wouldn't have woken up. I could sleep through a natural disaster without batting an eye."  
  
"Ok fine, you got me, I just can't get that close to you, and it drives me insane. Is that crazy, I can't even pick you up to make you more comfortable, just incase I did something I shouldn't?"  
  
"Fine, you're lucky you can actually use an excuse like that, I wouldn't believe it if it were anyone else."  
  
"I know, so anyways, there is a point to this conversation."  
  
"Other than the fact that you woke me up at 9:30 in the morning?"  
  
"Of course, I had a great time doing it too."  
  
"Sure you did, so what IS the point of this call, because I'm losing valuable sleep time here."  
  
"I know, I really enjoy doing this to you though."  
  
"Get to the point or I hang up."  
  
"Fine, fine, be like that if you want to, I was just calling to see what you were doing today."  
  
"Well, after waking up well after 10:30 considering this is one of two days I actually get to sleep in, I'll go to get my normal cup of coffee, come up, watch a movie, then just wait for someone to call inviting me out to do something."  
  
"And does someone always call?"  
  
"Hardly ever, but then I just pop in another movie or two."  
  
"Well, here is you call. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight."  
  
"Call me back in an hour," and with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
((((((())))))))  
  
"Call me back in an hour."  
  
Tristan was about to ask why when he heard the phone go dead. He really wasn't sure if that was a yes, no, or a maybe.  
  
He decided to call and make reservations at Frankie's, casual, but still fancy place. After that he decided to go on out and sit in the little café across the street.  
  
**********  
  
Once she hung up the phone, she immediately regretted her decision to not explain herself. She got up and walked into her bedroom, hoping she could get at least another hour of sleep, but that didn't happen. The only thing she could think about was Tristan, he was just like an incurable disease, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to get rid of him.  
  
Finally, she got up, showered, and got ready for the day at hand. When she was finished with her hair, she saw it was only 10:15 and on any other day would be sleeping, but thanks to Tristan. She would just blame him later.  
  
She figured since she still had a good fifteen minutes before Tristan was supposed to call back, if he even did, due to the fact that she so rudely ended their earlier conversation, she decided she could run down and grab a cup of coffee.  
  
When she got inside, she saw that Jake was working. There really wasn't anyway to describe him, he was geeky, yet had a long-term girlfriend, but it seemed like he was always hitting on her. He was an all around good guy though, so it didn't really bother her.  
  
***********  
  
As Tristan was sitting at his table drinking his coffee he saw Rory walk in. She didn't notice him as she walked up to the counter and ordered. He decided to play around with her and pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. He walked back to the corner of the shop as he saw her go for her phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Rory, what are you doing?"  
  
"I thought I told you to call me in an hour."  
  
"Well you did, but I figured since the conversation was ended so abruptly, that I would just call a little early."  
  
"What if I was still sleeping?"  
  
As she said this, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "I'm pretty sure you're not."  
  
He felt her jump as he said it, before she turned around and hopped out of his arms. "Hey Tristan, what are you doing here."  
  
"I live across the street, remember? This is where I normally get my coffee."  
  
"How come I haven't seen you here before?"  
  
"I'm usually in and out, normally at odd hours of the day."  
  
"I don't really think that's a decent excuse, but it works for now, its still too early for me."  
  
"You are still the same person you were so many years ago."  
  
"Nope, because then I was with you, now I'm on my own."  
  
"Ouch, that was quick and painful."  
  
"Well, it's the truth."  
  
"But you're with me now."  
  
"Well, yes, technically, right now, I am standing here with you, but in about 15 minutes I'll be on my own again."  
  
"What makes you say I'll hang around for another 15 minutes?"  
  
"Well, if you don't, I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind."  
  
At the sound of his name Jake looked away pretending not to be listening in on her conversation. Even though he had his own girlfriend, he was obsessed with Rory, but she never seemed interested. It was as if he was Gunther and she was Rachel, and he knew that he would never get her, but it still hurt to see her with another guy.  
  
Tristan looked at the guy she pointed to and shook his head, "Yeah, well, if you come back to my place, I guess I can handle fifteen minutes."  
  
"Only because I'd feel bad if I didn't, so yeah," she said as she grabbed her coffee, "let's go."  
  
The two left the coffee shop as Tristan led the way into his apartment building. Once inside Rory took a minute to look around. She noticed the TV was off in a corner, obviously not used frequently, the kitchen separated only by the counter, but otherwise the basic apartment layout, one bedroom and a bathroom. She walked over to the bookshelf and noticed numerous pictures of herself on top.  
  
"Don't your girlfriends get jealous when they see my picture up in your apartment, or do you just go over to their place?"  
  
"What girlfriends?"  
  
"Oh come on Tristan, I knew about your reputation before me, you had to have had some girls."  
  
"You knew my reputation before you; you have no clue about after you."  
  
"You're right; I guess I just kind of assumed and I'm sorry."  
  
"I have had some girls over, nothing ever serious though."  
  
"Same here, I think the only constant guy in my life has been Nean, and currently he is in Daytona visiting his grandma. I wish my grandma would live in Daytona, but ya know, there's nothing I can do about it, except maybe adopt new grandparents, which would leave me with three sets, but really only two, since I never talk to my dad's parents."  
  
"Rory"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're rambling again."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking confused, "really?"  
  
"Believe me."  
  
"Ok, fine, I guess, so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"How about we just sit and talk?"  
  
"Hmm, sounds like a plan."  
  
"So, Rory, tell me about your life in New York," Tristan said as he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She put down the picture she was holding and walked over to the couch and he put his arm around her to pull her in closer.  
  
"Well, let's see, I guess it's been as good as can be expected. I just recently got promoted before the funeral, my two best friends are dating, and I'm almost afraid that Nean is going to leave me and move in with Krystal. Uhm, my job is what I always wanted to do, and I guess now that I have you back in my life, I finally have everything I ever wanted."  
  
With that he just pulled her closer and put his head on top of hers. They sat like that for nearly ten minutes before Tristan felt something vibrating against his stomach. "Hey Rory, I think you're vibrating."  
  
"Oh, right, my phone," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket, "Hello?"  
  
(On The Phone)  
  
"Set your phone to vibrate again Gilmore?"  
  
"Oh, hey Nean, and yes, I did, completely on accident though."  
  
"You need to actually use the key guard on your phone; it prevents these kinds of things from happening."  
  
"I know, it's just so hard to remember to put on."  
  
"You're lazy Gilmore, you know that?"  
  
"It's hard to forget with you telling me everyday."  
  
"Right, so anyway, I'll get to the point now, I just thought I'd let you know that since Krystal was kind enough to come join me down here, I might just stay until next Monday."  
  
"Well, you're just lucky I'm having a good week, because you never know, you might come home and find your stuff out on the street and the lock changed."  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me, you love me too much."  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"Talk to you later Nean."  
  
With that she hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that was Nean."  
  
"Gee, how on earth did you get that?" Rory said, her voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"What'd he have to say?"  
  
"Nothing really, he's just going to stay another week, I don't see how he can do it, I mean, he does have a job."  
  
"Well, some people just get the good bosses, some get the strict ones."  
  
"I think I got an in between boss, not strict, but definitely not easy going."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They just sat there in silence for the longest time before Rory finally sat up, "You do know we can't spend the whole day sitting here."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, don't you have to take Melanie to soccer?"  
  
"Not today I don't."  
  
"Oh, ok," she said and sat back again.  
  
"Can't think of any other reason?"  
  
"Sure can't."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"But I really don't think we should."  
  
"Would you rather do this at your house?"  
  
"The thought never even crossed my mind, but now that you mention it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea."  
  
"I'm sure it never crossed your mind, so, how about we take a short walk before we go."  
  
"Eh, maybe not."  
  
"And why not."  
  
"Well, see, I've already had my walk this morning."  
  
"And exactly where did you walk to?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Fine, you're really stubborn, you know that Rory?"  
  
"I've been told, but I never really believe it."  
  
Tristan just shakes his head as they both leave the apartment.  
  
((((((((()))))))))))  
  
As they were crossing the street, Jake looked on from inside the coffee shop. He didn't like Tristan from when he came into the coffee shop, now he had all the more reason to hate him. As soon as he saw the two walk into her building, he went back to cleaning the tables.  
  
************  
  
End - Ok, right now I really don't know how far I'm gonna take the entire Jake thing, but it won't become to big an issue, just a small stepping stone, if even that. Don't forget to review.  
  
~Randi ( 


	8. Chapter 7: No really, pickles are just c...

**AN** - Okie dokie, so as usual, it took me about ten million years to update, but I did, and that's what matters, right. Well, I think so, so blah. I actually think between last chapter and this one, Jake died, he no longer exists, gone. So I guess...enjoy the story, maybe review it.

* * *

**Chapter 7** – No really, pickles are cucumbers that are pickled

* * *

Rory and Tristan spent the whole of their Monday mocking daytime television and talking about nothing at all. Finally Tristan got up during a Dr. Phil commercial break; "I'm going to go get ready. We're eating at Frankie's in about 45 minutes. Make it casual, while at the same time, breathtaking. Got it?" 

Rory stoop up and did a mock salute, "Yes sir, thank you sir." Tristan just glared at her. "Oh by the way, we're taking my Jeep."

"And why is that?"

"Because you got to pick the place, therefore, I get to pick everything else."

"So let me get this straight, if I want to take you to a movie, I have to let you pick the dinner location?"

"You would think that it would work out that way, but no, if I pick the place we eat, I also get to pick the before and after dinner activities, because dinner isn't enough."

"So is there any way we could do what I want?"

"Of course, you could always give me the suggestion, and if I like it, we'll do it, if not, well then, you would've had to deal with me complaining the whole time so it's better that we don't do it."

"And suddenly I'm missing the freedom I had before our reinstated friendship."

"Keep that up and you won't be missing it much longer buck-o!"

"So I'll see you at the Jeep in half an hour, correct?"

"Yes, that would be correct, very correct indeed."

* * *

All this friendship was starting to get on Rory's nerves. She knew it was her idea, but she couldn't be around Tristan without being able to have him like before, not to have the distance that he put there for fear of making her leave again. But the thought of losing him again was a huge fear for her. She hadn't lied when she told him that she still wasn't over him, after five years of heartache and pain, he was back in her life, and she still loved him as much, if not more than before.

She did exactly as he said and dressed casual, but the outfit fit her just right. Not only would it gain Tristan's attention, but any male that caught sight of her. She ran a brush through her hair and left her apartment, going down to her Jeep fully knowing that Tristan would be there waiting.

As soon as she stepped out the door, she immediately noticed his stare, "Shut your mouth DuGrey and get in, we can't be late." On the drive there, neither said a word. Rory knew her plan would work, it was basically guaranteed foolproof.

When they got inside they were immediately taken to a secluded table.

"So Tristan, who's paying? You, me, or are we splitting?"

"Well, I was planning on paying, just because dinner was my idea." Tristan wasn't too sure what was going on, today they had just been friends and now, Rory was just acting different, more than friendly, as if they were out on an actual date.

"So Tristan, may I ask, how is you sex life?" Tristan nearly choked on his water as her heard her say that.

"What?"

"Well you know, I'm curious, you were always labeled the player in high school."

"Uhm, well, truthfully, I don't quite know, it's been quite awhile, I can say that much."

"So basically it sucks, would that be a correct assumption?"

"Well, I guess, if you consider the fact that I don't go around having meaningless sex with random women as a sucky sex life, then yes. How, may I ask, is yours."

"I can't complain, it could be better you know, but I guess it could be described as healthy."

He wasn't sure how he should be taking this. He wasn't even sure if he'd seen this side of Rory before, let alone know how to respond to something like that.

Once they ordered their food there was a long moment of silence, not awkward silence, more like, thinking silence. Finally Rory started up again, "So Tristan, you're a stunning, successful man under the age of twenty-five, tell me, how is it you're not tied down yet?"

"Rory, I know you know the answer to that."

"Well, it currently slipped my mind; please Tris, refresh my memory."

"Because I still love you and none of the girls out there come close to you. You're special and any guy who's taken the time to know you should realize that. You made my standards impossible for anyone other than you to reach, and I only had you for a year and a half, I wasn't even 18. I knew I would love you forever before most people have the slightest clue what love is."

Rory sat there dumbfounded; she was expecting a simple answer, nothing like the declaration of love she had just received. In a voice barely above a whisper she had to ask yet again, "then why'd you do it? I felt the same way Tristan, I knew I loved you," her voice became normal again, "I told you I loved you and you screwed me over, but it was too late, I was stuck. There was no turning back, I was in love with you and I know I've never felt that with anyone else. Yeah, I know we were young, but we had something that most people don't ever get to experience in their entire lives, we could still have it today, but you screwed it up Tristan, it was you, not me. Yet all this time I blamed myself for not being the perfect girlfriend and I actually let myself believe it Tristan. I let myself believe it."

At that moment the food arrived and they ate in silence, both afraid to speak. The rest of the meal passed and the bill was paid before Tristan took the time to speak up; "I said I was sorry Rory, that's honestly the best I could do then, and it's still the best I can do. I screwed up, but you can't place all the blame on me, because we could've worked past it, no matter how bad I screwed up, you could've forgiven me, but you did nothing. I can't go back and change the past because God knows if I could I would've done it in a heartbeat. I would've never even gone to that stupid party, let alone let my old friends talk me into doing the shit I did there. It's been 5 years and I've kept going with hopes that one day you would forgive me, because I don't want to live the rest of my life without you in it. Even if all you can offer me is friendship, having that part of you in my life would just make it so much better.

With that they both got into the Jeep, Tristan was waiting for Rory to say something, but the entire drive was silent. She was too busy thinking about what he'd just told her to make any comments. Finally she pulled up in front of her apartment.

Tristan got out and turned in the direction of his apartment, "I guess I'll call you then, alright?"

"Wait," Rory said as she saw him start to walk off, "don't go."

Tristan turned to see if she was lying, but she was already holding the door open for him. As they walked into her apartment he started to say something to her bht she cut him off with a forceful kiss.

Once Tristan realized what was happening he opened up to the kiss, and then pulled back. "Wait a minute Ror," he started off as she moved her kissed to his neck, "shouldn't we talk about this more?"

"We've talked enough for tonight," she said as she moved her kissed back to his mouth, "right now this is what I want, and I know you want it just as much, so don't fight it."

He looked at her and saw the look in her eyes that told him she wasn't kidding. She slowly moved him over to the couch where she pulled his polo shirt off over his head in one quick movement and then moved her work down to his khakis.

It wasn't until he was down to just his boxers that Tristan grasped what was happening and moved into action. He reached for her shirt as she slithered out of her jeans. He then laid her down on the couch and searched her eyes for the OK. With that he rid himself of his boxers and what little she still had on.

* * *

Somewhere in the course of the night, the two found their way into Rory's bedroom, where Rory woke at 5:30 in the morning to the sound of Sweet Home Alabama on her phone. "Nean, it was a one time thing, I swear to God. If you don't have a good excuse for this phone call I don't think Krystal will ever have your kid."

"Well Rory, without me you would be lost, because if you turn your head towards your alarm clock, you will realize that you forgot to set it, and had I not called, you probably would've slept halfway through your first shift."

Rory looked at her alarm clock, "Damnit Nean, it's really freaky how you know that."

"No Ror, I just have magical powers, plus I know that every time you don't work Monday's, you tend to forget to set the alarm for Tuesday."

"Nean, you are a lifesaver, but 5:30? You could've been a NICE lifesaver and called me an hour later."

"But this, however, is funny."

Rory looked over and noticed Tristan beginning to fully wake up, "Nean, thank you, I love you, but I'm going to go back to sleep. Call me tonight." With that she hung up and looked at Tristan, who was staring at her, "How'd you sleep."

"It would've been better had I not been woken up an hour earlier than usual, but seeing you makes all of that unimportant."

"It was Nean's idea of a sick joke, but thanks to him, we won't lose our job's by not showing up."

"You forgot to set the alarm, didn't you?"

"Do I just give off this vibe that screams 'I forget to set alarms'?"

"Yes Rory, that's it, it's the vibe."

She punched him in the arm, "Good morning anyways."

"You have no idea how good a morning this is," he said, pulling her close.

"Oh, but I think I have some idea."

"Do you now," he said looking down at her.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head up to look him in the eyes, "I think I do, but we still have a lot of work to do."

"I know, but I also know this is going to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I know I won't do anything to screw it up this time."

"Well, I know we have an hour to just be like this, so lets not ruin it with serious talk."

"Works for me."

* * *

Kay, so that was that. Shorter than some, but it was the best I could do. Please review, pretty please.  
me 


End file.
